So will you?
by MarvelGirl09
Summary: Lance has something to ask Kitty. Ya, THAT big question. loads of lancitty goodness PLZ R&R REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Marvel and the Stan-Man do. Also the song in this fic is titled "Wait a Minute" sung by the Pussycat Dolls. Dont own them either!!

"I don't know, Rogue. Six years? I mean, don't you think that's long enough to know if you're with the right person?"

"Ah don't know, Kitty. But y'all are young. Maybe he's just waiting 'til ya get out of school."

"Maybe…but he never even brings up the 'M' word."

Rogue laughed. "Have you?"

"Well," Kitty blushed. "No."

"Then don't worry about. When it happens, it happens!"

Kitty sighed. "If it happens."

* * *

Lance sat in his room, looking at the tiny ring he held in his hand. Size 5.5! _Damn, how can her fingers be so small? This thing won't even fit on my pinky! _He smiled to himself as he thought of Kitty's hands. Slender, but very strong. It's what he loved about her most. She was all over itty-bitty, but she could be a totally kick-ass kind of girl when provoked. _Not to mention, _Lance thought to himself with a chuckle. _She's a total bad girl in bed._

He studied the ¼ carat solitaire before him, silently thanking Rogue for taking Kitty's measurement while she was sleeping. He wanted this to be a complete surprise.

His thoughts were interrupted by Pietro, who leaned casually against the doorway.

"So, you gonna do it tonight, eh?" The handsome speedster smirked.

Lance nodded. "Yeah. If I don't shit my pants I'm so freaking nervous."

"Hey man, she'll say yes. You know it, I know it. So what's the plan? You gonna serenade her or some stupid thing like that?"

His friend shook his head. Sometimes Pietro could be so stupid. "No, I really want it to be a surprise. You know, like when she least expects it?"

"Um, oookay. So you gonna come here then?"

Lance nodded. "Think so."

Pietro threw his hands up in the air. "Ok, then we know to clear out. Last thing I need is hearing you bang the Kit-Kat bar after she says yes."

"Out!" Lance roared.

* * *

Lance parked his Jeep in front of the Institute and climbed out. He was so nervous he could barely see straight. _Relax, Alvers, tonight is your night. She will say yes, she has to say yes. And if she doesn't- ok, let's not think about that._ Kitty was waiting for him on the porch, her lovely little face lighting up when she saw him. She opened her arms to him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. 

"Hey, handsome," she sighed.

"Hey, beautiful lady," Lance kissed her head. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Lance had thought about planning a long, elaborate date culminating in his proposal, the ultimate pull out all the stops kind of deal. But in the end, he reconsidered. He wanted the element of surprise to be there. Kitty was extremely smart, and she would catch on to his plan halfway through the evening. His failure to bring up marriage around her was no accident- he knew from Rogue that she was dying for him to ask. But he wanted her shocked. He wanted it to be a complete, well, surprise.

"Lance?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where we goin' tonight?"

"Um-" _Act cool, Alvers. Don't give anything away._ "I was thinking we could go to Rizo's. Why mess with an old favorite, right?"

She grinned and leaned against his shoulder. "Right."

The club was full, but the couple didn't care. Rizo's was a relatively new place, owned by a mutant man and his human wife. It had become Lance and Kitty's favorite place to go for dates. Usually, they would dance, eat, and have some drinks, then head to the boarding house for a movie and lovemaking. Tonight, Lance was counting on precisely that happening. Nothing out of the ordinary, just what they usually do.

Kitty led him to the dance floor and pressed her body up against his, shimmying and dipping. The danced for a few songs together. Then DJ put on another song, and Kitty screamed- it was her favorite.

_Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)  
_

She sang the next part of the song into his ear, running her hands up his chest.

_  
Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)  
_

Kitty laughed and kissed Lance, dancing happily to the music. He held her close, letting her scent intoxicate him.

_  
She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)  
_

It was almost too much to bear. He looked at her perfect little body, twitching and swaying to the beat. She noticed, and smirked at him.

_  
I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute) _

She knew how he was looking at her, mentally undressing her with every move she made. And it was driving her crazy, because that was exactly what she wanted him to do in real life. They danced the rest of the song, with Lance barely able to keep his hands off of her.

"You want to get some drinks?" He asked her. She turned to him.

"Actually," She nibbled his ear. "Why don't we just get out of here?"

Lance, by now, was already dizzy with her. He might as well be legally drunk. But he couldn't go, not yet. He wanted this night to last as long as possible, so that she would remember it. With a truly epic amount of self control, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kitty, we've only been here for an hour. Let's stay an hour more, then we can go, ok?"

She nuzzled her consent into his neck, and they went to get some drinks.

They left after another hour, just as he promised.

* * *

A/N r&r, as always, this is a well deserved break from my by request sequel, the conclusion is coming for that one! And yes there will b a chapter two, I wouldn't leave anyone hanging like that! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lance helped Kitty out of the Jeep and followed her up the boarding house porch. He opened the door for her and led her inside. "Uh- you hungry?"

She laughed. "Lance, we like, ate at the club."

"Oh, duh." He smiled at her. She was too beautiful. The desire that had started to build up in the club came back in a rush, crowding out his nerves. He reached for her, and she readily came to him. "So, Kitten, shall we?"

Kitty nuzzled him and purred, "Of course. Carry me?"

Lance didn't need to be told twice. He sweeped her up and ran upstairs, much to Kitty's delight. The boy kicked open his bedroom door and laid her on the bed. He stood there looking at her, thinking. _Now what? Do I just jump her? Do I take it slow? This is the last time I'll make love to her as her boyfriend. Does it matter? Why am I thinking of this shit? She probably doesn't even care! Oh my god, she's looking at me. Why is she looking at me? What does she want? No shit, Alvers, she's waiting for you to get in bed. Get in bed, asshole!!_ Kitty was looking at him expectantly.

"You coming to bed, Shakedown?" She asked him, eyelids lowered seductively.

Lance gulped. She had that look. That look of 'I'm ready to climb on top and ride you til your done.' And then he knew exactly what to do. He quickly took off his shoes and jacket. Straddling her, Lance proceeded to carefully take apart each and every piece of her clothes. When she tried to help him, he swatted her hands playfully away. "No no, Kitten. Tonight is your night. Let me."

When she was completely undressed, he undressed himself quickly and laid down beside her. Slowly, tantalizingly, he kissed every single inch of her body, making her lie still. He built her up teasingly, staying away from her chest and core, until she was begging for him to take her. Only then did he make love to her, slowly, lovingly, whispering her name in her ear over and over. He waited for her to come before coming himself, and instead of collapsing over her, he rolled over and puller her close to him.

Now was the time. She was completely satisfied, sighing happily in his arms. Discreetly, he reached into his side table drawer and took out a little black box.

"Kitty," he murmured into her hair.

"Hm?" She breathed.

"I want you."

"You just came you can't go again."

"No, Kitten. I want you every day, with me. I love you."

She kissed his chest. "I love you too."

"Kitten."

"Hm?"

"Marry me?"

"What, Lance?" she sighed. Lance momentarily panicked as he recognized Kitty was falling asleep.

"Uh, Kitten? Wake up, Kitty."

"Hm? No, I'm awake." She lifted her head and looked at him lazily.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. You said I love you."

"And I asked you to marry me."

There was silence as she stared at him. Her eyes got wider, and wider, and wider…

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" she screamed, sitting up and bouncing on the bed. She threw herself at him, sobbing. Her body shook so much he was afraid she was angry at him. _Is she gonna say no????_

"Kitty?"

She looked at him, laughing and crying all at once. "Oh my god, oh my god, Lance do you mean it?"

He sighed with relief. "Sure do, Kitty." He pulled out the box and opened it. Kitty's eyes grew large again when she saw the ring. "Will you?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" she laughed, throwing herself at him again. Lance laughed.

"So how about I put the ring on, then?" He took her hand and slipped the solitaire on. Kitty looked at her hand, a huge smile on her face.

"It's perfect! How did you get the fit?"

"Um, well, don't get mad, but I had Rogue measure your finger when you were asleep."

"WHAT? Rogue?"

"Yeah. She was kinda in on it."

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yeah. Don't hate her though," he chuckled, pulling her close again. "She just wanted to see you happy."

"I'm not mad," Kitty smiled into his chest. "I love you."

Lance kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Kitty."

* * *

A/N Ok, what do you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know!! 


	3. The Morning After

I realize that now that I am continuing this story (and I really dislike 90 percent of AUs) I have to set up the backstory and put it in some kind of timeline. As you read in chapter one, Kitty and Lance have been together for six years, which would make Kitty about 22, Lance 25, and from there I'm sure you can figure out everyone else's age. If not feel free to ask. As to the situation of the X-Men and Brotherhood, by now Robert Kelly is in office, and the X-Men are a full crime-fighting team. The Brotherhood have joined SHIELD as the series suggests and they are permanent operatives in Bayville, teaming up with the X-Men now and again. As per my previous fics, Betsy Braddock is included here.

OK-------Here we go!!!!!

* * *

The sunlight dawned bright and clear, and it took Kitty a second to realize she wasn't in her own bed. Blinking sleepily, she slowly became aware of an arm around her waist, a body against hers- 

"Lance?!" She shrieked, sitting up quickly and jostling her companion awake.

"Wha- what? I'm up," he rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Lance, I need to go home- now!" Kitty threw off the covers and flew to get dressed, leaving her new fiancé in a daze. It took a moment for him to catch up with what was going on, but when he did, he grinned.

"Kitty," he called. "Come here."

"Are you nuts?! Logan is probably suiting up RIGHT NOW, and-"

"Kitten!" He cried, laughing. "Relax. Come here." He reached out a hand. "Trust me. I've taken care of it."

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? How?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Kitten. We just got engaged, remember?"

Finally convinced, Kitty smiled. "How can I forget?" She took his hand and slipped back into bed. Her gaze fell to the ring on her finger, its weight foreign and delicious. In the sunlight the diamond literally glowed, its cuts producing a fiery sparkle.

"Do you like it?" He asked, breath tickling her ear.

Kitty grinned widely. "It's perfect," she assured him.

They remained silent, basking in the glow that only the newly engaged understand. After a while, Kitty spoke.

"So, who _else_ knew about this?" she asked, twisting her ring.

"Don't get mad, but..." he smiled sheepishly. "A lot of people."

"Like who?"

"Xavier and Logan were first. I figured I'd have to clear it with them, and Rogue wouldn't help me unless I did."

Kitty looked up at him, surprised Lance would do something so traditional.

"Who else?"

"Your parents-"

"My parents?"

"Yeah. Pietro, Rogue- they helped me pick out the ring."

She smiled at the image of Lance in a jewelry store with Rogue and Pietro. "That's a lot of people," she grinned.

"Couldn't help it," Lance kissed the top of her head. "So- when do you wanna tell the pack?"

Kitty contemplated the thought, but was interrupted by a loud crash from downstairs. Lance leaned his head against the wall and groaned.

"I knew those guys were being too quiet," he grumbled.

"Lance!" Pietro's voice came through the door. "Are you and the Kit-Kat bar decent or what?"

Kitty blushed as Lance shouted back. "Waddya want, asshole?"

"Fred's making pancakes, so hurry if you want any."

"Are you hungry?" he turned his attention to his new fiancée.

"Starving," she replied.

"Then we'd better go down before the guys pig out."

* * *

The first person to notice Kitty's ring was, of course, Wanda. Pietro was miraculously silent on the matter, giving his sister the chance to catch the ring on Kitty's finger, glimmering in the kitchen light.

Wanda's eyes went to the jewel, and she grabbed kitty's wrist. Holding up the younger girl's hand, she turned to Lance.

"Yours?" she asked him.

"Yep," was his proud reply.

Wanda turned back to Kitty, staring at her momentarily before breaking out in a rare grin.

"Congratulations!" She hugged the new bride fiercely.

"Check it out, yo!" Todd hopped over to take a look. "About time, Lance!"

"Congratulations," Fred clapped Lance on the back, nearly knocking him over. Kitty smiled as he rubbed the now sore spot.

Pietro regarded them from his seat at the table. "You like the ring?" he asked Kitty.

She grinned and waggled her finger as everyone sat down to eat. "_Love_ it."

* * *

"I'm gonna run upstairs and brush my teeth before we leave," Lance told his new bride to be, kissing her temple.

"Ok," she replied, watching him leave as she handed a plate to Wanda.

"You've made him the happiest idiot on the planet, you know that?" Wanda asked.

"No," Kitty shook her head. "I'm the happy one. I'm marrying the best guy in the world."

"Wanda's right," the girls looked up to see Pietro standing in the doorway. He came over to Kitty, pulling her into his arms for a brotherly hug. "I know I wasn't always the nicest guy to you, Kit-Kat bar, but you're the best thing that's ever happened to the guy." He let her go and smiled at her. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Pietro," she answered, touched by the speedster's uncharacteristic show of gentility.

"Tell me how Betsy takes it. I know she'll be mad at me for not saying anything, but Lance made me swear."

"Okay, Kitty laughed. "I promise."

It was nearly noon when the young couple pulled up to the front of the Institute. They had scarcely made their way into the foyer when Rogue appeared.

"Rogue!" Kitty launched herself at her friend.

"Watch it!" the older girl laughed. "You're gonna knock me over!"

"Thanks for everything. You're the best friend ever!"

"Guess she liked the ring," Rogue said to Lance.

"Yep," he replied, taking Kitty's hand in his.

"Well, then congratulations," Rogue hugged them both. "The professor's with Logan in the DR, the youngsters have a session. We're all getting suited up in an hour, after they're done."

"Can we tell them then?" Kitty looked up at her lover.

"Whenever you want, Kitten," he replied, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Ugh, save it you two," Rogue tried to be disgusted through her smile.

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Review for more. 


End file.
